


Do What You Do To Me

by deepspaceprincess



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral, Porn With Plot, Shepard is hot for danger, Smut, kinda rough sex, shepard is bad at talking, these assholes are still snarky even when they're having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspaceprincess/pseuds/deepspaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane feels crazy. It's a tightness in her chest as she watches Garrus stalk across a battlefield. It's that she's pretty sure he smelled her on the elevator. It's a lot of things all at once on top of saving the galaxy (again) and she can't stop the way it makes her feel. She can't control what he does to her.<br/>So she resolves herself to the crazy, to this feeling dug so deep not even Cerberus could take it out.<br/>That doesn't mean she won't freak out, but only a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> Welcome to my first published smut.  
> Enjoy!  
> I would like to note that the "graphic depictions of violence" tag does not apply at all to any sexual encounters.   
> It's mostly just Shepard thinking about things she's seen Garrus do in fights.   
> (No beta, just me rereading and hoping I caught my mistakes)

It hadn't even been a month of him being on the ship before Shepard had to concede that something was amiss with Garrus. He walked on glass around her, but that wasn't it, everyone was acting as such after seeing her again after, well, after her spacing. A small part of her hoped that Garrus wouldn't follow the trend, but he of all people would be able to sense how much was off about her. The unnatural scars, her seemingly always unhappy attitude (which was mostly due to how little sleep she managed to get), there were times she swore the people around her could hear the mites working beneath her skin, but not even Garrus' hearing was that good. No, it wasn't that, he was definitely acting strange around her and not in the 'I'm talking to a dead woman' way.

Shepard attributed the feeling of his gaze lingering to the fact that she had been dead for two years, he was probably still shocked sometimes to see her. She tried to factor the strangely possessive behavior into the same reasoning, but it was _when_ that side of him showed itself that was just, off. It wasn't until Garrus downright growled when Jacob was (harmlessly really) flirting with her in the shuttle bay one afternoon, before fleeing when she gave him the most (understandably) confused look that the idea manifested itself in the back of her head.

 

Shepard was leaning on her sink, staring hard into her own eyes, trying to remind herself that were _hers_ , that she was real and not some android fabricated by Cerberus. She did this every morning until she found that tiny shred of herself deep in the recesses of her emerald green eyes. Once she was able to relax (because she was real and all) the little voice sprang forth as she was reminded of the day before when she was pretty sure Garrus had very deliberately smelled her when she entered the elevator with him. She quirked an eyebrow at herself and stepped back, there was a good chance she was being conceited, there was no way that Garrus... he was just being over protective because she had up and died on him. There wasn't much about herself she could see any human falling for, let alone anyone of any other species, let alone the one person she had considered her greatest friend and most trusted adversary. It wasn't like she hadn't considered it, Shepard didn't peg herself as a xenophile, but she had no trouble finding Garrus very, _appealing_. He had a sharp wit, brains, maybe he was a little excitable, but that seemed to have cooled with time, and she could admit it that his size, the feeling of danger that he put off, it thrilled her (how sick was that?).

 

There was some extremely fucked up part of her that hungered for danger and disaster because it seemed to be the only thing after her resurrection that made her feel _alive_.

It was probably safe to bet that it was this same fucked up part that had her wet as she watched Garrus break a man's arm like it was a tooth pick.

Or had her suppressing a whimper when he turned his gaze to find hers after he had beat someone's face in with the butt of his rifle. She wondered if she should talk to Chakaws.

 

Shepard's theory was that it was strictly the danger that Garrus seemed to breath, Turians were apex predators, they all looked like they would enjoy nothing more but to rip your spine out and suck the fluid from it, smiling as they did.

So when Thane sauntered his way onto the Normandy she decided to test the theory, because well, science. She took him along, tried to draw the same reactions from watching him silently dispatch a target, but there was nothing (well not _nothing_ , Thane was sex on legs, but she wasn't drawn to him like she was to Garrus).

Worst of all, Thane just seemed to get it, and so they talked, because she felt she couldn't bring the issue to anyone else (Yeah certainly not Garrus). Shepard felt crazy, or crazier than normal. She explained to Thane that humans shouldn't get a rise from the idea that their partners could kill them. Yeah, some liked a little danger in bed, bondage, scenes, a little rough play, but none of that got her going. Watching Garrus emerge from a scuffle, his victim's blood steaming on his armor in the morning chill of whatever planet they were on though, that had her almost panting.

 

“I believe, Siha, that it is the trust you have for him that is contributing to this “problem”, as you so call it.”

Shepard was sitting, curled up, in a chair across the table from Thane in life support, when he laid that gem in front of her.

“What?” was all she said, rather dumbly in her opinion.

“You realize that he _could_ very well kill you, or greatly injure you, quite easily, but he _won't_. He is careful around you and you trust him to do this.”

“Of course I trust him! He's been here since the beginning, he's the only one I trust, no offense. Garrus has always believed me, he's always been there watching my six, I operate in the field now to the tune of him being where he always is. He might as well be my right arm, but I don't understand how that equates to me wanting him in my quarters every time I see him take someone out.” Shepard ranted, slipping from her chair to pace.

“Would you deny being attracted to him?”

“Well, no. I mean, he's, I don't know. Obviously he's not conventionally attractive by human standards but to me he's, there's something. I guess.”

“And we have established you trust him.”

“Yeah.”

“And if my understanding is correct, these are two integral factors for Humans, for most species, when looking for a partner.”

“What are you getting at?” she quipped, hands now on her hips.

“I am simply inferring that you may be genuinely attracted to Vakarian and desire to pursue a romantic partnership with him.” Thane replied coolly, folding his hands over one another on the table.

“How am I supposed to do that? I'm up to my eyeballs in problems already playing The Elusive Man's bitch boy, trying to figure out this Collector mess, _and_ doing my best to prevent The Reapers from making all this work I'm doing now pointless in the near future. I can't, with him, a relationship.”

“Siha, you are slowly making less sense.”

“I get that thanks, I feel crazy enough as it is.”

“Perhaps you should retire for the night and get some rest?”

“Yeah, _that_ would be wonderful actually. Except I can't sleep more than an hour altogether most nights.”

“Have you discussed this with Dr. Chakaws?” he asked.

“I don't want meds, medicine fog is worse than exhausted fog.”

“This cannot be beneficial to your health.”

“I know Mother. Look, I, thank you for talking with me and standing my childish bullshit, but I'm gonna go.”

Thane walked her to the door which opened into the mess where lo-and-behold, Garrus was sitting at a table, his attention drawn to the noise. A warm hand pressed Shepard out into the room and she turned to glare at Thane who was actually (fucker) smirking as a low rumble made its way across the space (Yeah, Garrus, growling, unf). He silently retreated into his space and when the door closed she was alone with Garrus who was staring holes into the door that Thane was behind.

“Hey Big Guy, what're you doing up so late?” she asked, trying to check a watch she wasn't wearing.

“Came down to get a mug of tea.” he replied, his expression softening only slightly.

“Ah, I, see. Well, I, sorry, I would stick around to chat, but I'm actually a little tired so maybe I can sleep a bit tonight.” she rambled as she crept towards the elevator.

“Still not sleeping?” he asked, following her with his head.

“Sadly, no, but uh, I'll see you in the morning Garrus, sorry again not to stick around.”

Jane Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, could run fearlessly into a horde of Collectors, but faced with her own feelings, fled like a child to her room.

 

~

Shepard woke up slowly, realizing no quicker that she was in the medical bay, second degree burns and all, she hadn't felt better in days. There was no better sleep than sedation. She yawned and stretched, rolling her neck to crack it only to find one Garrus Vakarian, slumped, sleeping, in a chair next to her hospital bed. He looked rather peaceful when he slept and it was as she sat, watching him that she realized how screwed she was, because she loved him.

 

~

Tali's face was probably not betraying her shock behind her mask, her jaw was surely hanging open, her eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief at what she had just heard come out of her friend's mouth.

“I'm sorry Shepard, what was that?” she asked, even though Jane knew Tali had heard her the first time.

“Yeah, I said, um, I'm pretty sure I love Garrus.”

Shepard all of a sudden had a face full of enviro-suit as Tali hugged the shit out of her, a noise resembling a squeal emitting from her.

“I am so happy for you!” she cried, holding Shepard out at arms length.

“Why? This is bad Tali!”

“How?”

“Exactly, how!? How am I supposed to handle this? How is this going to change _fucking everything_? How is this happening? _How_ , am I going to keep him from ever finding out?!”

“You have to tell him.”

“You're fucking insane.”

“I know you see it Shepard, you're not the only one.”

“That, precisely, is the issue Tali. Good things don't happen to me, okay? They just don't. Us, would be a good thing; bad things happen to people I care about, it's already risky enough me liking you guys as much as I do. If I, if we, I can't do that to him Tali.”

“Shepard,” Tali made Jane look at her, “He fights just as hard for you as you do for him, let him. He can take care of whatever shit you think being with you will throw his way. The two of you, you both need this, you need each other in every way you'll allow. I can guarantee you'll finally sleep peacefully.”

“Tali,”

“No, listen to me. There was one time that you went on a mission without him because he was sick or injured or something, that part doesn't matter. He moped around the whole time you were gone alright. And then, when you came back, I watched you get off the shuttle, but you didn't relax, you weren't settled until _he_ walked into the shuttle bay and asked you how it went. Garrus is your home as much as you are his. As someone who has never had that, never known what home is, I beg you, Shepard, please, don't throw it away because of your fears. Whatever they are, you'll face them together, like you always have. And you know, I'll be here too, like always. Forever it's the three of us, and Joker, and the Normandy I guess, but that's not my point.”

Shepard's face full of enviro-suit was self inflicted this time as she was the one to hug Tali.

 

Unsurprisingly, deciding to tell Garrus wasn't the hard part, the hard part was _actually_ tellinghim, because how the fuck was she supposed to do that? Shepard went down to the battery a few times with the intent to invite him to her quarters to catch up like they haven't had time to (and you know, tell him she loved him maybe), but his cursory “Too busy calibrating” had been enough to deter her. Hero of the Citadel, Coward in Relationships.

 

~

Shepard was probably getting on to dangerous levels of hypothermia if her chattering teeth were anything to go by, but there was not one ounce of her that cared. She thought she could do it, thought she could be strong through it, but after recovering a minuscule number of dog tags her will could fight no longer. Shuffling through the wreck of the SR1 had been tougher than fighting any Collector. So she had ordered not to be disturbed and crawled into the coldest shower the ship could muster. Every drop felt like a needle against her skin but it was doing nothing to distract her from the gravity of what had happened as it came flooding back to her. Years to everyone else had been minutes in her head, yet she had changed so much in such a short time, but wasn't that the appeal with the military? Adapt and overcome? Well, adapt at least, in her case.

Finally deciding the cold water was not doing her any favors she switched the water off in just enough time to hear the pressurized hiss of her door.

“EDI, I thought I ordered not to be disturbed?”

“My apologizes Commander, Officer Vakarian posed an argument I could not refuse.”

Fucking AI.

“Shepard?” came Garrus' cautious call.

She swore inwardly and toweled off quickly before pulling on the clothes she had set out, she was still shivering when she stepped into her room. Garrus swiveled quickly to where she stood, arms now crossed, hip popped, seeping every bit of “Why the fuck are you here and how did you get EDI to let you in?”

“Sorry Big Guy, but when I ordered the do not disturb, it applied to everyone.” she said, walking further into her room.

“Everyone's concerned Shepard, I don't think you should be alone right now.” he said, watching her like she was his prey.

“Yeah, well, I'm really not feeling up to company right now.”

“What else is new?” he asked, sitting down on her couch.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she tried (really she did) not to snap.

“Right now is just about the most we've talked since I got back on the Normandy, save for when I first got here and my face was still half torn off.”

“Well you aren't exactly exuding an air of 'lets chat over tea', Garrus. I mean I feel like, weird, not me, you can see it, can't you? I'm not me anymore am I? No one else knows me well enough to see it. I feel like a zombie, like a hunk of necrotic tissue someone tried to breath life into.”

“Is that what it's all about, you not feeling alive? Is that why you're reckless now?”

“I'm not-”

“Don't try to argue, you are, you've never been so careless in the field until now.”

Shepard gawked at him, Garrus had never interrupted her like that.

“I don't know, I can't, its, strange. Everybody else had time to get over me dying, but I'm still trying to do that now.” a shiver wracked through her and she rubbed her arms to try to warm herself up.

Sometimes, even without a cold shower, she felt unnaturally cold, like she had when she was spaced, she couldn't forget it, hadn't felt truly warm since.

“Why haven't you come and found me? We used to talk about everything Shep, but now, you'd rather talk to Krios than me.”

She stared at him across the space of the coffee table in between them and there was that voice again, it chanted at her, 'now, now, now, now, now, now'.

“I haven't talked to him about this. I couldn't, I talked to him about something I couldn't discuss with you.” (Because how fucked up would that have been? “Hey Big Guy, pretty sure I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it.)

“Wow, I didn't realize there was something you couldn't come to me for, I guess things have changed, huh?”

Garrus looked so hurt and it broke her heart.

“Maybe this wasn't the best idea, I should, I should probably go.” he said as he stood and regarded her briefly before heading for her door.

No, no, no, she was rooted to the floor, her mouth suddenly dry, and she was losing the moment.

“No wait! Don't, you don't... have to go.” she murmured, after her initial outburst.

He stopped dead and turned to face her, but didn't walk any further away from the door. The two of them stared at each other for at least a good ten or fifteen seconds.

“I just don't get it Shepard, what did I--”

“I love you.”

Terror struck her as the words left her mouth pretty much before she could stop them, because it was the simplest explanation for dammed near everything right now. Garrus gaped at her, mandibles slack with shock as he stood there, stock still. Shepard counted her breaths. After six he finally moved, dragging one hand down his face, blinking rapidly as he started to pace. He made two laps before he stopped and looked at her.

“What?” was all he said.

“What do you mean “what”?”

“I just... what?”

“I, fuck, I love you Garrus. That's it, that's what you did. I couldn't very well talk to you about it so I talked to Thane because there was a good three days there I thought I was going crazy and not I've-been-resurrected-from-the-dead crazy. It's just, I couldn't, I still don't, I don't know what to do.” she ran her fingers through her hair and shook off the alarming number of red strands that came out when she did.

“Shit.” he mumbled, making his way back to her couch where he all but collapsed.

Shepard just stared at him as he sat there with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, there was really no telling how long this went on because she had a terrible sense of time, really. Garrus suddenly stood and stared her down with his predator like eyes and the shiver this time wasn't from the cold. She thought he might walk right over the table, but he did go around it before waltzing right up into her space. He ran one gloved talon up her arm before resting it on the nape of her neck, the other took her hand and held it. Shepard stared at a clasp on his tunic, determined not to look up, she felt like a teenager again.

“Shepard, look at me.” he murmured low, his voice flanging dramatically at the octave.

“Garrus, I can't.”

“Shepard.”

She shook her head.

“Jane. Please.”

When she looked up his face was so close she wanted to get away, but his strong grip held her there, his bright blue eyes boring into her own green ones. This close he smelled earthy, like metal and gun oil.

“I love you too.” he said lowly, before gently tapping his forehead to hers.

Shepard knew what it meant because, yeah, she had done some research because she had a Turian working under her and she wasn't about unwanted social faux pas. So maybe her breath hitched a little from the sentiment of the whole fucking thing.

She snaked her own hand up the back of his neck and kneaded her fingers in right under his fringe (which she knew about because, well, research) and he was putty in her hands for the brief moment it took for her to press onto her toes.

Kissing Garrus is weird and right at the same time, weird obviously because he doesn't have lips and he is probably scared she's trying to eat him. Right, because it's Garrus and actually he seems to be getting it rather quickly, doing his best to move his mouth plates against her lips in an imitation of what she is doing. Shepard wonders if he hadn't done his own research.

When she stops, because oxygen is actually important and she is the honest to God living proof of that, Garrus just sort of stared at her for a moment like he's afraid he's fucked up.

“Did I-” he starts, but Shepard puts the tips of her fingers on his mouth to quiet him as she gathers herself momentarily.

Garrus waits patiently, his talons having drifted down to rest in the small of her back as he peered down at her. She catches her breath, her cheeks feeling very warm, and pushes a lock of her short red hair behind her ear before she looks back up at him. The smile makes a break for it before she really knows what is happening and soon she is beaming up at him unable to contain her happiness.

“I feel crazy. Is this actually happening?” she asked as he stooped again to rest his forehead on hers.

“What is that saying you Humans have, about dreaming and pain?”

“Pinch me, I'm dreaming.” she murmured.

Shepard yelped and jumped a little at the sudden pain on the sensitive underside where her ass met her thigh, she gawked at Garrus, in too much disbelief that he had just goosed her.

“Looks like a 'no',” he said, his voice dripping with sensuality and a little bit of cockiness.

“I can't believe you just did that.” she laughed.

He responded with a 'hmm' as he slid both hands down her back and along the curve of her ass before kneading it gently. She gasped as she was pulled flush against him and Garrus took the opening to smother himself in her neck. His breath tickled her skin as he nosed his way up to her ear.

“I see now why Jacob cannot stop talking about your ass Shepard. I've actually been wanting to do this for some time now.” he purred.

Jane Shepard was a puddle of goo at this point, heavy lidded eyes drooping as her lips parted and she worked to breath normally; she was gripping Garrus' biceps like she might drown if she let go.

“Jacob goes on about my ass?” she questioned, trying to be incredulous, but she didn't think it worked.

“Hmm, yes. He often notes that it is lush and round, especially in your workout shorts, which we need to talk about you wearing where other people can see.”

“Oh do we now?” this time she managed the tone as she separated herself enough to look up at him.

“Yes,” he started before swooping down and making her dizzy with another very human kiss, “Unless of course you are alright with me holding you down on the matted floor and demonstrating to everyone just who this ass is under the jurisdiction of?”

“You seem so sure of yourself Vakarian.”

Shepard totally did not shiver by the very idea of that, not at all.

“You don't want this then?” he asked, (not that he seemed all too worried about her answer) as one hand left her ass to move to her face.

Garrus gently tilted her head back with a soft hand on her jawline and nosed at her throat again before his tongue (which was a little rough but nothing but wonderful) swiped out and drew a line up her throat. One of his mandibles ghosted along her skin as he did and she bit back the breathy moan that threatened in her. She moved to speak but had a hard time finding words as his other hand (sadly) left its ministrations on her ass only to sneak just under her sweatshirt where his thumb drew circles on her hip. She wished desperately that he didn't have his gloves on.

“Do you want this? Do you want an “us” Garrus?” she managed, still holding onto him for dear life.

“I want nothing more Shepard, haven't wanted anything but since they told me you had died.”

Shepard stepped back, because she needed to think clearly which was certainly not happening with him touching her like that. Garrus let her, watching her as she stood, taking one of his hands in hers and resting the other on the uninjured side of his face, letting her thumb trace the softer skin under this jaw. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Do you think we can do it? Us, I mean. I'm, well, fuck Garrus, I don't want this to go south. Everything is fucked up right now, I mean hell, I'm fucked up right now. I don't know how anything is going to go. I'm not even sure we'll live through this.” she finally said, sighing.

“I'm not going to try to tell you it will be easy, but I sure as shit want to fight for it. The universe is always against us it seems, but I think, no, I know that if its you and me there's nothing we can't do. And well, if we don't make it out alive then that's all the more reason.”

In that moment it was like those two years never happened, like Shepard was never spaced, because that was the younger, less jaded, optimistic Officer Garrus Vakarian talking; for once Shepard was liable to believe him.

 

~

And yeah, it would figure Shepard would be allergic to the man she loved, that was just how her life was. Garrus of course, had no adverse reactions to her, go figure. So there was hurtle number one, how can I make-out with my alien boyfriend and not break out? Research time.

Finding any information on overcoming levo-allergies was about as difficult as Shepard knew it would be. It seemed not many Asari had reactions like Humans did and it also seemed not many Humans were eager to romp around in the sack with Turians, so yeah, one more towards how crazy Jane Shepard is. After about a week of unfruitful research and careful heavy petting with no tongue on Shepard's part but frustratingly little on Garrus' she admitted defeat. There was a good chance much of the ship already knew, Tali certainly did because Shepard told her, and well what happens after that wasn't in her control. That didn't mean she wanted to absolutely confirm she wasn't getting laid as hard as she was trying.

 

“Ah, Shepard, how may I be of assistance?” Mordin asked when she waltzed into his lab as nonchalantly as she could manage.

“Just curious about what you know on the subject of levo allergies?” she “casually” asked.

“Unsurprising you have reaction to Officer Vakarian, Humans have low tolerance for levo aminos.”

“What?! Where did you get, that, no, I was just curious, purely hypothetical Mordin. Garrus and I-”

“Vakarian already spoke with me. Would like to request a blood and tissue sample so as to synthesize anti-histamine.”

“Oh.” she said dumbly, reminding herself to chastise Garrus that night.

So she let him draw some blood and get a small skin sample before he promised speedy results because, “You of all of us need the stress relief”, before she retreated from his lab only slightly embarrassed.

 

It was three days later when Mordin requested to see Shepard in his lab (by way of message on her console too, she needed to discuss with him about just going and finding her), so when she had a spare minute she made her way down there. He greeted her pleasantly enough when she entered and ushered her over to where he was.

“Synthesized what I believe to be successful anti-histamine, wish to test in safety of lab.”

“Right on.” she said, giving a weary smile.

Mordin let her use the auto-injector on herself and after a short waiting period he plucked another syringe from a table and injected her with it.

“How long until we know if it worked or not?” she asked.

“How long does it take for reaction typically?” he countered.

“Something like five or ten minutes.”

“Then we wait that long.”

 

There was no reaction.

 

Shepard implored Mordin not to say anything to Garrus if he asked, she wanted to surprise him. Sadly a lot of things had to line up for that to even become plausible. She sat at her computer one evening looking through the ship's schedule, they were in between missions and were due for some shore leave. After putting in for the Normandy to stop at the Citadel for a couple of nights she sat back and logged off in just enough time for Garrus to waltz into her room as had become his habit.

“Hey there Big Guy, something I can do for you?” she asked.

“I wish. I went to see Mordin, he had little to say about the anti-histamine.”

Garrus was as frustrated by this as she was.

“Yeah I heard.” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Time serving with him had taught her that Turians were very adept at picking out difference in voices, turns out it was a big way they communicated.

Shepard slipped out of her chair and sauntered over to Garrus before taking one of his hands and then caressing the soft skin on his neck.

“He'll get it, give him some time.” she sighed, stretching to her toes to peck one of his mandibles.

 

Shepard was taking the auto-injector every day so that it would build up her immunity and she wouldn't have to keep taking it eventually (per Mordin's direction). She did even more research when she had free time on what Turian turn ons were, even going as far as to watch a few vids she found online. Most were of either two Turian partners (which scared her the most because it looked more like fighting sometimes than sex), she watched some Turian and Asari (which of course weren't always physical so that posed a problem), and she even manged to find five Turian/Human vids (though only two were male Turian on female human). All in all she learned a lot.

 

Finally they had leave at the Citadel, she had freed up the second night, but took the first one to herself (she quoted upgrades and mission specs as a need for a free night), so she could sneak off to the upscale district to do a little shopping.

Just about everyone was off the ship the next evening, save for her and Garrus and a skeleton crew, the important part was there was no one to bug her (them), that night. Shepard dressed up in her purchase (a very nice lingerie ensemble, in blue) and pulled her hair up off her neck. Then she commed Garrus and asked if he wanted to come up for a couple of drinks. After he replied affirmatively she began to panic because she had no idea what to do with herself. Should she sit seductively on her bed? Hide and saunter out when he came in? Just chill on the couch? Maybe the get up was too much, Garrus probably wouldn't care as it were what she was wearing when he found out. Last minute she pulled her N7 hoodie and a pair of shorts on over the underwear.

Garrus didn't buzz before he entered, but he hadn't even before they were a “them”; Shepard was on the couch with the promised alcohol (both levo and dextro safe) because she wasn't a liar. He stooped to nudge her forehead with his before sitting next to her and taking a bottle for himself. She was already on her second one thanks to her nerves.

“Finished with business early?” he asked, as she curled up next to him.

“Yeah, wasn't too much to do.”

In all honestly she had trusted Ash to do Normandy business tonight, so it was actually getting done. She had spent the whole day gearing herself up for the night, Shepard hadn't felt this nervous about sex in a long time, it was almost safe to bet she hadn't been this anxious when she lost her virginity. Shepard froze and sat up suddenly, almost dropping her beer, Garrus stared at her.

“You alright there?” he asked, giving her a pointed look.

“Yeah.” she had only just thought about the fact that Cerberus had completely rebuilt her, completely.

How completely? Shit, she needed to call Miranda, she couldn't go into this not knowing if she was a born again virgin because too many vids told her that the average Turian was equivalent to a well endowed Human. Why was she so goddamn nervous about this, she should just take the plunge, hymen be damned. Garrus continued to eye her suspiciously as she sat there weighing her options; just go for it, or make sure? Act like she was the Hero of the Citadel or really and truly be a teenage girl about this whole mess? An ungloved Turian hand drew her attention away from her thoughts as Garrus cupped her face and made her look at him.

“Shepard,” he purred, the flange in his voice sending a chill down her spine, he knew it did too, the bastard.

He pulled her into his lap and nosed at her throat, carefully nipping with his mouth plates so as to not get any of his saliva on her, he had no idea she wouldn't break out like usual.

“What's wrong Jane?” he asked, ghosting his talons up her arms cautiously.

“Nothing, I was just thinking,” she answered, suddenly distracted.

Garrus seemed to be making up her mind for her with his ministrations.

Shepard moved closer to him if that were possible and kneaded her fingers into the soft skin under his fringe, he groaned and knocked his head lightly against hers.

“Why'd you wear your damn armor up here?” she asked, looking for the clasps.

“I figured it was the least sexy thing I could muster.” he quipped.

“OK, that's certainly not true, it might be the most sexy thing you can muster. Why does it matter?”

“Because I still have to treat you like a fucking daffodil so you don't go into shock on me.” he retorted, slipping one hand under her hoodie only to pull back with a confused look. “Are you wearing clothes under your clothes?” he asked, trying to pull the sweatshirt away.

Shepard squirmed out of his grasp and rolled off the couch, almost tripping over her table before she found her grace and her feet.

“What are you doing? Get back here.” he ordered with a disgruntled undertone.

“Whoa there Big Guy who's the Commander?” she snapped back, popping a hip and raising an eyebrow.

Garrus fucking growled at her.

“If you're going to be like that then you can just leave and I'll sit here in my clothes under my clothes all by myself.” she teased.

He seemed to be struggling to control himself, she could see him mentally reminding himself that she was allergic to him and he couldn't just accost her. Except she wasn't anymore, but he didn't know that and Jane Lynn Shepard loved having the upper hand.

Shepard held his gaze for a few moments before hooking her fingers into the band of her shorts and bending at the waist so she could slide them down. Garrus shifted, his eyes taking in the expanse of her legs, even she would admit they were long and well toned.

“Shepard.” he said, in a warning tone.

“What's wrong Big Guy?” she asked, tossing her shorts off to the side.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Garrus groaned, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

In the short time he did that Shepard unzipped her sweater and shucked it off, leaving her in the black lacy panties Garrus was already friends with and a sheer dark blue negligee over a bra that matched her panties. When he pulled is hands away he stared at her, mandibles slack; she smirked and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Is this some sort of test of my patience or something Shepard? Because if it is I don't appreciate it.” he said, his voice steady, flange deep.

“What? Didn't I tell you?” she asked in a teasing tone as she sauntered back to the couch.

She slipped onto his lap, the metal of his armor cool against her skin, it dug into her soft flesh but she ignored it as Garrus' hand came up, slipping against the small of her back under the sheer cloth.

“Our scientist Salarian was successful.” she cooed in his ear.

Now Shepard knew Turians were fast, but the speed at which she was moved from the couch to her bed surprised even her; she even bounced a little when he dropped her. She recovered quickly though and was soon up on her knees, fingers finding clasps in an attempt to aid Garrus as he grappled at them. Once his chest piece was discarded she caught his hands in her own.

“Slow down.” she said softly, standing on the bed to be level with his face.

“How long?” he asked as she reached under his arm for the zipper to his under armor.

“A few weeks. I wanted to make sure we had time because I knew that as soon as you knew there wouldn't be much I could do to stop you. Not that I want to, but I wanted there to be time for us.” she explained.

“I'm upset and grateful at the same time, I wish you had told me but you're right.” he grumbled as he pulled his arms out of the under armor, letting it fall to hang around his waist.

“Good.” she said, putting some of her extensive research to use as she slipped her fingers between the small crevice at his waist, finding the soft skin beneath it.

“Shit, Jane.” he groaned, pulling her closer to him and finding her neck with his tongue.

It had been far too long since she had felt it against her skin and made a note to write a nice thank you letter to Mordin. She let out a breathy sigh to let him know he better not stop what he was doing any time soon as she searched blindly for the clasps to the rest of his armor.

She pouted when he stepped away to take care of his gauntlets and leg pieces.

“I still can't believe you came to my room in your fucking armor.”

“I had to protect myself from you.” he joked, finally shedding the rest of the metal pieces.

When she moved to pull the under armor off too he snatched her wrists in one of his hands and held them still.

“Now now Commander, I think you're still wearing too much.” he purred, nosing at her throat again before nipping it lightly with his teeth.

Shepard tried not to rub her thighs together to relieve the tension at her apex, she really did feel crazy being so turned on by how dangerous he was.

“I'm in my underwear for God's sake.” she gasped.

“And I'm not wearing any.” he returned.

She huffed, but unbuttoned the front of the negligee and let it slip from her shoulders, catching it before it fell to the bed so she could toss it out of the way. Garrus caught her hands again before she had them free for too long, this time behind her back.

“Hey!” she snapped.

She stopped complaining when his free hand came up to one of her breasts, weighing it slightly before softly running the hand across the exposed bit of her chest.

“I understand human obsessions with these now I think.” he murmured more to himself then her. “How do you discard of this?” he asked, hooking a talon in the front where the cups of her bra came together, trying to pull it.

“Not like that! Stop you're going to break it!” she snapped.

He released her hands and gave her a pointed look; Shepard rolled her eyes, but reached around her back and undid the hooks, hunching her shoulders forward and tossing the garment aside like the ones before it. Before she could say anything Garrus grabbed the backs of her legs and pulled them out from under her, sending her flying to the bed with a bounce, causing her to see stars. She tried to ignore the squeak of surprise she had let out.

The bed dipped as Garrus knelt onto it, then crawled up so he was planted over her and she brought her knees up so they encased him.

“Please let me know if I hurt you.” he implored as he brought a hand up to cup a now naked breast.

“Don't worry.” she breathed, arching into the touch.

“Promise me Jane, everything I've read says this is a bad idea, says that you're too fragile, I can't hurt you.”

“I promise, I'll tell you, it's alright Garrus. I trust you.” she assured him, pulling him down by the cowl to kiss him the human way.

She distracted him by kneading into the skin under his fringe and as soon as she felt him relax she took advantage and flipped the two of them, straddling his lithe hips. He stared up at her in shock for a split second before she leaned down and kissed him again. This time she made her way down one mandible, licking it before she turned her attention to his neck. She planted several kisses on the dark skin there, got a wicked thought in mind thinking back to all the vids she watched, and bit down. It was probably harder than she could on any man, but still not hard enough to break Garrus' skin.

“Fuck!” he swore, his talons digging into her hips as he rolled them again, pinning Jane underneath him and staring her down.

“Shit did I hurt you!?” she asked, suddenly panicked.

“Where the hell did you learn that?” he all but roared.

Shepard was momentarily distracted from the raging Turian above her when she caught sight of the raging bulge in his under armor. She was fucked if Cerberus decided she needed a new hymen, though this probably would be a bit of a stretch regardless.

“Vids.” she said with a shrug, smirking up at him.

“Leave it to you.” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

She needed less talking and also less clothes on him, hoping to get the message across she started pulling at his under armor again.

“Off. Off.” she insisted.

“Tit for tat.” he teased, pushing himself off of her so he could stand again.

“Stop using Human sayings you don't know the meaning to.” she retorted.

He quirked a brow plate.

“You scratch my back I scratch yours? Fair is fair? I'll take this off when those,” he gestured with his head at her panties, “also come off.”

“Pretty sure I still outrank you.” she joked.

“Not in bed.” he returned, all too serious.

She liked this way to much for it to be healthy.

Shepard stood on the bed again and locked eyes with him as she slid the black panties down her legs, watching his eyes roam over her as she rose to full height again and flicked them away behind her. Jane wasn't much for being completely shaven, something about it seemed so, young, she was a woman for Christ's sake, but that didn't mean she was against neatness. She kept the dark hairs trim and shaven to an extent, but she was not the least bit shy about it at all. Luckily Garrus didn't seem too put off by it, he was too busy drinking in her now naked form as she stood, hip popped, one hand planted firmly on it as she gave him a pointed look.

“Spirits.” he murmured, moving forward slightly, but she put a hand out to stop him.

“Only naked people are allowed in this bed.” she said sternly.

Garrus couldn't get the under armor off quick enough, but stilled when he was finally nude in front of her appraising eyes. Shepard was glad for the vids, because there was a good chance she might have been a little more nervous if she didn't know what a naked Turian looked like. She could see where the plates of his natural armor came together, where she could wiggle her fingers in and make him moan. His lithe waist gave way to wide hips and while he was seemed small frame wise he was still much much larger than her. Finally she let her eyes settle where she was most curious, true to form his dick far exceeded the average human's, it almost looked like a dildo, specially made, with its blue hue and three sets of ridges set right before the tip of it.

“Changing your mind?” he asked, kneeling on the bed again.

He supported her back with one large hand while the other started exploring her left leg; he slowly worked his way up, squeezing her muscles as if testing a flank of meat. She held onto his shoulders, struggling to balance on the soft mattress as he mouthed at her flat stomach, tracing the outlines of her abs with his tongue before dipping it into her navel.

“Hardly,” she answered, her voice shaking as she tried to stay upright.

When the hand that had been caressing her leg swept up along her labia and one of his fingers found its way across her clit her knees buckled and Garrus had to stop in order to catch her.

“You weren't the only one who did research, though mine was probably easier to find.” he teased as he lowered her to the bed.

“I can all but guarantee that,” she responded as he crawled over her again, keeping one of his legs in between hers.

Jane was a bit taken aback when he sat back on his haunches instead of going to his knees and when he took one of her ankles to put up on his shoulder, completely opening her up for him to see, she might have been a bit embarrassed.

“You know, this isn't usually how this goes.” she said lightheartedly.

“Yeah well, I don't think this counts as 'usual', do you?”

Garrus was quiet then as the arm that was supporting her leg moved so he could slide his hand along the exposed part of her ass before he gently used his thumb to pull aside her labia. He seemed to be concentrating too hard, like a person trying to read a difficult passage in a book, she felt like he was connecting research with real life.

Shepard was so distracted watching his face that she wasn't prepared for the long, thick finger that found its way into her. She groaned deeply and rolled her hips down, pushing the offending appendage further into her. Garrus let loose a rumble that came deep from his chest as he hooked the finger a little before dragging it back along the walls of her vagina, his thumb applying slow circles to her clitoris.

“Holy shit.” she babbled, fisting the sheets up and rolling her hips with his ministrations.

“This is good then?” he said lowly, giving her a dangerous look.

Shepard just nodded before letting her head lull to the side, she breaths shortening, but she was too determined to have things end this quickly.

“Hold on.” she said suddenly.

Garrus was suddenly a foot from her, looking at her with worry.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked in a panic.

She propped herself up on her forearms and looked down the bed at him.

“No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean you make you think, I was gonna come and I don't want to yet.” she told him, sending a reassuring smile down the bed in his direction.

He sighed with relief, “Isn't that the whole point Shepard?”

Forgoing an answer, Shepard moved down the bed to where Garrus was and sat in his lap, lavishing his face and mandibles with kisses. She dragged her nails under his fringe and swept her thumbs between his waist plates until he was rumbling beneath her. Once he was malleable she tugged on him until he conceded to move to the head of the bed, not being able to lay down due to his fringe, he leaned against the pillows as she smiled at him.

Finally getting her turn Shepard crawled onto him so she was facing away from him and leaned down, sticking her ass right in his face as she cupped his length, heavy in her small hands. Garrus stuttered on a word she couldn't make out before he downright moaned as she licked up the length of him. He grabbed her thighs like she might disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough and to her surprise he gave her a strong nip on the ass as she swallowed him, working her hands where her mouth couldn't reach.

Shepard worked up a decent rhythm, hollowing her cheeks occasionally for added pressure while Garrus worked to keep his hips still beneath her. He laid a large hand on one ass cheek, kneading it as his other hand found its way back to her clit. She moaned with him deep in her mouth when he slid a finger into her again, having missed the sensation too much to be healthy.

She felt the tension in her abdomen building as Garrus continued to work his finger in her, just the one was enough to bring her closer and closer to coming. The hand that had been on her ass moved and he gave her clit a light flick, causing her to stutter in her own work and cry out.

“Fuck Jane,” came the deep flange from behind her as she tried to concentrate through the her mounting orgasm.

She released him from her mouth to take in a deep and much needed breath.

“Garrus, oh God, I'm-” she bucked back against him, completely forgetting his member in her hand.

“Come on Jane, come for me.” he ordered, driving his finger in one last time before he hooked it and actually managed to drag it against her G-spot.

Shepard fell onto her forearms and dropped her head against his thigh as she pressed back against his finger. It was the added pressure on her clit that had her crying out and the mounting pressure finally unwound and she came hard, arms shaking as they supported her. Garrus removed his finger, but stroked her clit through her orgasm until she finally collapsed boneless into his lap.

Jane took in heavy, shaky breaths as Garrus moved her so she was laying properly against him to recover. He rubbed his thumb against her arm, bringing his offending hand to his mouth to lick her cum off of his finger. She just rested in the crook of his arm, her vision clouded.

“Garrus.” she mumbled, moving her head slightly to look up at him.

“Yes?” he asked, looking down at her and though his expressions were different she was sure he looked proud.

“I love you.” she answered, giving a tired smile.

“I love you too Shepard.” he returned, “But you know, that was just my fingers, how are you going to feel after I really fuck you?”

Shepard had renewed vigor at the crass words, she felt challenged, as she hadn't even gotten him off yet. She sat up and kissed him, smiling against his mouth plates.

“I guess we'll just have to see.”

Jane didn't let him flip them over, she put a halting hand on his cowl before swinging one leg over him so she was kneeling. If she was going to take him she had to have some control, at least for the first time, especially not knowing if she was a born again virgin (Garrus' finger may be thick, put they didn't have enough of a reach to affirm anything). Her legs shook from the aftershock of her previous orgasm as she reached back to steady Garrus' length, bracing herself with her other hand on his shoulder. He sat perfectly still as she lowered herself until she felt the blunt tip of him, it was only a moment to find her own entrance before she started to push him inside.

Garrus closed his eyes tight at first, as if focusing on staying still as she worked past the burning stretch of taking someone of his girth. She breathed past the slight pain, glad to have run into no roadblocks (there was a nice letter due to Cerberus) until he was fully seated inside her. Shepard relaxed and opened her own eyes, which she didn't remember shutting, to see Garrus staring at her with stark admiration. She leaned against him, finding the most comfortable spot against his cowl and allowed herself to get used to him before trying to move.

When she finally did pull herself halfway off of Garrus, only to plop back down with a light smacking of skin against plating, Garrus seemed to be on his last ropes of control.

“Jane.” he growled, chest heaving with deep breaths.

“Yes Garrus?” she asked in a teasing tone as she slid up and back down slowly.

“I can't... I need, uhhh,” his speech slowly became more disheveled.

“Do you want to fuck me Garrus?” Shepard breathed softly, smirking at him.

All he managed was a nod.

“I bet you're dying to take control and show me just how powerful you are?” this time she worked her fingers across his waist and his hips stuttered up towards her.

“Please Shepard, Jane.” he sighed.

She wrapped her arms around his head, slipping her nimble fingers under his fringe and moaning close to his ear canals.

“ Show me Big Guy.”

There was no warning before she was on her back, pointed at the end of the bed having been grabbed and flipped longways. Garrus had one of her legs pressed up against the crook of his arm, the other stretched out as a powerful hand held it against the bed. He rested on his shins with his own legs spread so she was pulled in between them and before they were really even settled in this position he was already driving down into her. She arched her back, working her hips against his as he pulled out again and paused.

“No, please don't stop,” she pleaded, fisting the sheets and trying to push her hips up against his again.

“Do you want me to fuck you Jane?” he asked, the words coming deep from his chest.

“God yes, please.” she answered, wishing she could hook her legs around him.

“I bet you want me to take control and show you how powerful I am?” he mimicked, a growl following the words.

“Shit, yes.” she cried, craving the danger in him she was apparently hot for.

When he pushed back into her it was with a power that a human would have to really work for, but this was natural for him. Shepard understood why so many of the vids looked like the couple was fighting, with this much force between two Turians, it would have been insane. It seemed his worry of hurting her had gone out the window as he worked the two of them into an intense rhythm, driving hard into her before pulling out swiftly only to repeat the gesture. Shepard worked hard to keep up with him, but she would tire out at this rate before he even came close to coming.

She whined when he pulled out of her completely, looking up at him only to see a darkness still stirring as he gazed at her.

“Turn over, get on your hands and knees.” he ordered.

Shepard couldn't do so fast enough. She spread her legs and leaned down on her forearms, barely having time to brace herself before he took her hips in an almost painful grip and lining himself back up. She actually screamed into the bed as she took him again, the pleasure of the experience becoming too much. Jane was so turned on by the roughness and how direct he was being. Garrus leaned down against her back, wrapping one arm around her waist and supporting himself with the other he began to rut against her with more vigor. One broad finger found her clit as his thrusts lost their rhythm.

“Fuck, Jane.” he growled, mouth close to her ear.

His finger slipped on her clit as he tried to keep up his ministrations there while pounding against her.

“Garrus, oh God, I'm gonna, fuck.. gonna come.” she stuttered, helping him by bouncing herself back against his cock.

“Shit, Jane, me too. Fuck.” he breathed, moving away from her back.

He kept one arm planted around her waist, continuing his rough massaging of her clit, the other fisted itself in her short hair, pressing her face only slightly into the mattress.

“Garrus come on, fucking give it to me big guy.” she moaned, the coil winding tightly in her own core.

He released her hair as he let out a guttural groan, thrusting into her a half dozen times in quick succession before his hips stayed flush against her own, his finger finally working her over the edge. Shepard cried against the mattress as she felt him come inside her, her own orgasm washing over her powerfully. They stayed flush against each other for a few moments while Garrus finished emptying himself and Shepard got her voice back.

Carefully, and while still inside her, Garrus supported her as he laid them down, pulling her against him. The two worked to catch their breaths again, Shepard occasionally spasming against Garrus as the aftershocks of her second orgasm hit her. He gently stroked her side until the two of them had calmed down.

“I didn't hurt you, did I?” he asked, his voice low, but close to her ear.

She shook her head, not having the energy to speak yet.

“Good.” he mumbled, pressing his mouth plates against her neck in an impression of a kiss.

After a few moments of laying there Garrus carefully pulled out of her, still hard as when they started. Seconds later she shivered at the sensation of his come leaking out of her, any other time she would have wanted to shower, but she couldn't escape the hands of sleep as they pulled her under.

She was vaguely aware of Garrus pulling her to the head of the bed and arranging her so they could sleep against each other. He settled himself behind her, one arm holding her across her waist while the other slipped slowly through her hair.

 

After that she fell into her first restful sleep since being spaced.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if it was any good, yeah?  
> I would love feedback!


End file.
